


We all make mistakes.

by fihkr



Series: "[Obnoxious] Pop song" theme [1]
Category: EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Oneshot, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fihkr/pseuds/fihkr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote several drabbles, all luxing and all set to separate obnoxious pop songs lol...  This is one of the longer ones set to both "Cher Lloyd - Want U Back" and "Ellie Goulding - Love Me Like You Do"</p><p>------------</p>
    </blockquote>





	We all make mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote several drabbles, all luxing and all set to separate obnoxious pop songs lol... This is one of the longer ones set to both "Cher Lloyd - Want U Back" and "Ellie Goulding - Love Me Like You Do"
> 
> \------------

“Its strange seeing you jealous…” 

 

Yixing choked on his drink, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he stared at his friend in disbelief, “Im not… _jealous_ , Im anything but…"

Luhan smiled, he produced a napkin from his pocket and handed it to Yixing, who declined it, finding his sleeve a better substitute. “You’ve been staring at Jaehwan all night, Yixing…"

 “No I haven’t."

“Where are you looking _now_ then?"

Yixing’s eyes darted from Jaehwan’s unsuspecting back to the wall and gaggle of college student beyond him. He wasn’t jealous, how could he be? Never had he felt jealous, envious perhaps as a child over a small toy, but never jealous. 

A taller, brooding man touched Jaehwans sleeve gently and Jaewhan leaned back into him, head raised and whispering something into his ear. The taller man’s hand rested on the small of Jaehwans back afterwards, and the air felt a little too intimate for Yixing to gaze upon for any longer.

 

 

 

 

Luhan grabbed an unopened bottle of beer from the coffee table set infant of them and handed one to Yixing, who , if he was honest, looked like he didn’t need another bottle, but if he wanted to get through tonight then...

“Why did you come by the way,” Luhan opened his bottle and took a large sip, “I mean, you knew he would be here."

“I...I came for Kyungsoo and Kris mostly,” He opened the bottle Luhan had given him and stared at it for a while before taking a small sip, “Since they were leaving tomorrow…I wanted to send them off with a proper goodbye....Hit base with some other people I haven’t seen also…"

 “Ah,” Luhan hummed, “It _has_ been a while since I saw you,"

“We live together—"

“—So thats saying something!” Luhan managed to get a small chuckle of of Yixing.

 It really didn’t feel good seeing him like this, though he was glad he was seeing him at all. Weeks prior to the party Yixing didn’t step out of his room unless he had to eat or had to attend class (most of which were online). Luhan had stepped into his room multiple times asking him to come out and hang with him and some other friends but he always declined. He never declined Luhan's request to come in and lay on his bed while he did work on his computer, ‘I’ll be really quiet, I just want some company’ he would say and Yixing would give him that soft, tired, dimpled smile and say ‘Alright’. Yixing normally kept to himself before but it had gotten worse during those recent weeks, “You never told me what happened with Jaehwan,"

 He went still. The music and atmosphere around them grew louder, the bass beat seemed to push on Yixing as he pressed back into the couch. Luhan glanced over to where Jaehwan stood, he was harder to see now, the room filling up with more people as more people wanted to dance. But he was still there, leaning against the taller man from before, who looked slightly put off at the increase of people in the space they were in, though he hand made any move or gesture that seemed like he wanted to leave. 

 

“We went out for a time,” Yixing said suddenly. Luhan whipped his gaze back to his friend, he was downing the rest of his beer and set the empty bottle on the floor, “It was kind of a bad time to be in a relationship though…so things got sour…"

 Yixing slid over towards Luhan, trying to avoid the group of people who had wandered over to the couch looking for a place to put to rest their drunk friend. He got up soon after the drunk girl became somewhat restless, her hands reaching above her head, beating against Yixing’s thigh.

“Lets go find a more quiet room,” He said, and Luhan agreed. The navigated through the crowd, the large amount of alcohol they drank suddenly hitting them, making it a little harder to elbow their way through. Yixing seemed more drunk than he was however, he stumbled after getting through the crowd, putting a hand on a wall closest to him to help steady himself. Luhan, though pretty drunk himself, grabbed Yixing’s free arm and put it around his shoulders, “Lets get you some water okay?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sooner or later they found their way to the kitchen, after trying many empty rooms, some filled with smoke and high students, others filled with threesomes Luhan never wanted to see. The kitchen was fairly empty, only one or two people passing by every 5 minutes or so; most of the food had been taken out and distributed throughout the house so there was no reason to be in the kitchen. 

“When did you go out?” Luhan asked as he placed a glass of water in front of Yixing. He was seated at the kitchen island, head resting on the cool marble surface. He sat up and it pained Luhan the way he moved, slow and pitiful. 

“Around the time I started failing every class,” Yixing took a sip of the water and winced, it was too cold, “Well, all except dance class."

 

“Well, of course,” Luhan mused,  “Im just wondering why—or how—i never found out…?"

Yixing smiled, “It started out as a fling, I didn’t know what we were so I never wanted to make a big deal about it."

“Did you two end on bad terms? Like he was seeing someone else at the time or...?"

“No, that wasn’t it,” He shrugged and sipped at his water again, “Stuff happened, I got depressed— I was working through it when we broke up."

 

This news wasn’t new to Luhan, he had been there for Yixing when things had gotten dark but he still looked down, unable to put up a following question.

“I was the one who broke it off with him, by the way.” He looked up to see a sad small smirk on Yixings face, “Because I was going through some things, I thought it would be better to keep him out of it." 

 

“…Was it?"

 

Yixing shrugged again, falling silent. Luhan nearly pressed on when he noticed a familiar figure appear in the door way. It was the tall man that never seemed to leave Jaehwans side, and to no surprise, Jaehwan following closely behind him. Yixing seemed to notice who it was without turning around, his shoulders slumped slightly and he leaned forward,he didn’t bother looking away from his drink.

 

“Hey,” The Taller man motioned towards Luhan, the mans voice softer than he imagined, “Could you grab me a glass please?"

 Luhan looked at his friend, then at the two behind him before turning around and grabbing a probably-clean glass from behind the sink. The taller man said his thanks and turned, grabbing a carton of juice that had been left on the counter and filling his glass with it. 

“Taekwoon,” Ken sighed, and Yixings head slowly reunited with the marble surface of the island, his head turned away from the two.

“I just needed something sweet,” Taekwoon said, “We’ll leave soon."

“There were plenty of sweet drinks out there—."

“Sweet and _non_ -alcoholic.” He interrupted, and Jaehwan smiled. Luhan took a sip of his water, glancing at his friend and Jaehwan. How cruel it was, that Jaehwan hadn’t seemed to notice or recognize Yixing. Taekwoon finished his glass and set it on the table, ushering Jaehwan out, leaving Luhan and Yixing to their conversation. 

But Yixing didn’t speak up, or answer any questions Luhan had thrown his way.  He laid there, occasionally sitting up to drink his water, only to lay his head back down. Luhan could understand the feeling somewhat, or at least he had experienced something frightfully close to it. Watching someone close to him becoming so so close to someone else. Or becoming so attached to the person that it broke him and he questioned why he continued to stay so close to someone without any intention of attempting the same type of mutual attachment. It happened once a long time ago, and now…history loved to repeat itself apparently. Luhan walked around the island, sitting next to Yixing and combing through his hair with sweaty fingers.  

 

“Lets go say bye to Kyungsoo, an we'll—“ _And Kris_ , Yixing mumbled, “—And Kris— and we’ll head home."

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

Yixing sighed and groaned as he fell back into his own bed, the cool sheets soothing his overheated body. Luhan had helped him undress somewhat, his tank top and boxers on still, “If you want to get naked wait for me to leave the room.” He said while picking up the clothes that fell off the bed as Yixing rolled around.

 Yixing watched as Luhan bent over and picked up his clothing, fussing to himself and putting everything to its right shelf. He still felt shitty, and drunk. Shitty that he _let_ himself feel so shitty in the first place, and because…,a more embarrassing confession, that he still wanted to be with Jaehwan. He had moved on fairly quickly, and had been apart of Yixing’s life for some time after the break up, but then all contact between them faded. And now that he was more or less on his feet, still crumbling here and there but so so much better than before, he missed the fingers that would tease at his neck in the morning. He missed  the small anecdotes Jaehwan would tell before bed, though short they lulled Yixing into a deep sleep. He missed, especially, the way Jaehwan would wrap his entire self around Yixing, suffocating almost but not quite...

 

 

Luhan had said something, Yixing didn’t catch it but it seemed like he was leaving the room. He looked tired , and Yixing couldn’t blame him, it was 4am and he had singlehandedly dragged Yixing home. 

“Luhan,” He called out, rolling over and reaching out lazily. Luhan was halfway out the door when he stopped to turn. He looked exhausted, but he smiled like it was nothing, “Do you need some water?” he asked.

 Yixing shook his head and motioned him over, patting the mattress, “ Stay…for a while, or for the night, stay here."

 Luhan looked at him, then the bed then back at him. He made a face that seemed like he was going to decline the offer so Yixing pleaded. He closed his eyes and asked again, _please_  he emphasized and Luhan sighed. 

 

 

 

 

He woke with a start. His head throbbing the smallest bit, and it took him a while for last nights happenings to catch up with him. Luhan looked down, well as far as he could look down, Yixing had nestled himself into his chest, an arm laid loosely on his waist. Luhan swallowed, this was probably a mistake, he probably— maybe—needed to get up before Yixing woke up. Maybe. 

 

But Yixing had stirred in his sleep, his arm tightening around Luhan's waist. Luhan could feel his heart beating in his throat confirming that yes, this was a mistake, and yes, it was probably a good idea to leave, to lay in his own bed a while. Maybe.

 

Or...for just a small while, he could just lay here. It would be rather rude to wake Yixing up so abruptly...

 

He brought a hand up to comb through Yixing’s hair, it was a mistake, but for now he would enjoy it.  


End file.
